


The Truck and The Movie

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anniversary, Boyfriends, Drive In Movie, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: The one where Magnus surprises Alec, and takes him to a movie





	The Truck and The Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy
> 
> Popcorn is such a vague thing to write about so enjoy this! Let me know what you think!
> 
> <3

_ ‘From drive to park, then handbrake.’  _ Magnus thought to himself as he lead in bed, staring up at the ceiling.  _ ‘Make sure the handbrake is on’.  _ He had been learning how to drive for the last 2 months, with his mum mostly, and tomorrow is going to be the first time he was driving alone, without her there in the passenger seat. Instead his boyfriend was going to be there. Magnus had made it his mission to learn how to drive the god forsaken truck that his dad had bought him, and take Alec to the drive in cinema, he had been talking about for the last 3 months. The drive in theatre wasn’t far from Magnus’ house, he could see it, if he looked out his bedroom window. The place had closed almost a year ago and Alec hadn’t stopped talking about wanting to go, since they reopened for Halloween. Pulled out of all thoughts of the theatre and the truck, by the buzzing of his phone.

**Alec ❤️ : I just wanted to say goodnight**

**Magnus : Goodnight sweetheart**

**Alec ❤️ : OMG**

**Magnus : what?**

**Alec ❤️ : It’s almost midnight! I need to wish you a happy anniversary**

**Magnus : You can tomorrow, go to sleep**

**Alec ❤️ : But-**

**Magnus : No buts GO. TO. SLEEP**

**Alec ❤️ : Ugh fine, I love you**

**Magnus : I love you too**

The sound of his mum vacuuming woke him up, rolling onto his front and burying his head in the pillow didn’t help with the noise. Why was she vacuuming at 7am, this is insanity. But Magnus rolled himself out of bed and down the hall to the bathroom. A quick shower and some hair gel later, he was ready to start his day, which meant getting into the truck and driving alone to get to Alec’s house. But he could do this, he hadn’t practised for those three months to not surprise his boyfriend on their anniversary. Picking up an apple, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek, he slid out of the door into the garage. Inside the truck, Magnus realised he was about to back this out on his own for the first time ever. All the rehearsing last night, seemed pointless now, doing it in your head was nothing like the real thing. Gathering his thoughts, he turned the key, the engine kicking in ‘ _ Okay I’ve got this _ ’ He thought to himself, pushing into reverse gear and leaving the garage.

**Magnus : I’m outside**

**Alec ❤️ : No you’re not**

**Magnus : The red truck, that’s me **

Sending a quick text to Alec, who was definitely confused by the fact that Magnus was not in his mother’s car with her driving, like usual. Magnus could see the pure look of confusion on Alec’s face from all the way on the other side of the street. Although he wasn’t really focusing on that, the way Alec looked today, Magnus just wanted to crowd him in a blanket and never let him go. From the extreme case of bedhead, Alec hadn’t been able to contain, to the thick rim glasses, balancing on the end of his nose, to the massive oversized jumper Magnus had brought him for Christmas. He just looked so cute. With a giant grin on his face and the pink gift bag in his hand, Alec looked both ways and crossed over to where Magnus was leaning up against the hood of the car. Greeting each other with a kiss,

“This is yours?” Magnus nodded, as his boyfriend looked in awe at the bright red truck “Where’s Nicole?”

“She’s not here” Said with a smirk “I drove”   
“You what?”

“I drove here” Magnus was suddenly wrapped in a bone crushing hug “Happy Anniversary” He said, muffled by Alec’s shoulder 

“I got you something” Alec said, pulling away and handing Magnus the gift bag. Opening it, and pulling out, a mile of tissue paper, Magnus found a small box. Handing the gift bag back to Alec he opened it up to reveal a simple silver chain with the letter ‘A’ pendant attached to it. Magnus, completely speechless, wrapped Alec up in another hug, sobbing slightly into his shoulder,

“I have another present for you but you’ll have to wait until after school” Magnus revealed as they climbed into the cab of the truck. 

“Another one?” Magnus nodded, as he slid the truck into gear and drove off the curb, “You’re incredible” He wasn’t sure if it was a comment on his driving or just in general but he smiled and held onto Alec’s hand the whole way into school.

\--

Loading the back of the truck with blankets and pillows, the pair drove to the drive in theatre. Approaching the grounds Alec, quickly turned to Magnus, 

“You’re taking me here?” Half shouting, to his boyfriend, who just rubbed his ear and nodded. Before hanging half out of the window, to talk to the lady at the ticket booth, the film of that evening was Tangled, Magnus knew it was Alec’s favourite Disney film. Well Alec had a crush on the prince of the film and Magnus can’t say he blamed him. 

Parking up- making sure he put the handbrake on- they both slipped out of the truck and walked round the back. Setting the blankets up so they would be comfortable for the whole film, pillows at the back so they could lean against them. 

“I’ll be back in a second” Magnus said, walking straight to the concession stand. Grabbing popcorn and a packet of Twizzlers, and returning to Alec. Finding him curled in the corner of the ‘bed’, in a blanket, Magnus snapped a quick photo of him, and they took a photo together- Magnus made a mental note to get those printed at Costco- before he settled into next to Alec. 

Half way through the film and Alec was half asleep, the popcorn and the Twizzlers completely forgotten across the bed of the truck. Magnus knew this would happen but it didn’t matter because he enjoyed feeling the wait of Alec’s sleeping form against his side. This anniversary was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter : @cobaltbane


End file.
